Confidential Files of an Assassin
by Submitted Approval
Summary: What if Fujimiya Ran held a journal? What would be in said journal of his? No one would really know, but the real question would be: Why would he have a journal in the first place? Come with me as we explore these questions and take a peek in his life.


_I don't own Weiss Kruez. The names of the buildings, I've made up. I don't own any recognizable movie titles, nor am I gaining any profit off this fan fiction._

**oo1**: **Mission Statement** as of **7th-Jun**:

If Kudou can be any more annoying...

I'm told we're to infiltrate the _Shinohara Tech Building_ tonight. I know they have tough security and it'll be a bit of trouble to get by unnoticed. Tsukiyono's gone to scope it out more thoroughly, although we've done this many times before.

He's sneaky enough, I'm sure we'll find a way.

Kudou's mouth is non-stop. (Hidaka is no where to be found.) It's odd. Why is it just us two (Kudou and I) that always seem to be alone a lot.

What _is_ he talking about? I have no clue. Frankly, I don't care.

Kudou's got Tsukiyono's phone call. I'll be back tonight. We'll see how we'll do tonight. Perhaps tomorrow, visit Aya-Chan...

**7th-Jun**, (_con't_):

Can't stay to talk long, just reporting this evening's mission.

On second thought, I'll get to this later.

Aya-Chan's waiting for me.

* * *

**oo2**: **Mission Statement** as of **8th-Jun**:

I've finally visited Aya-Chan yesterday. It's really good to see her face.

I found this picture of her in one of my boxes. Just watching her lying on that bed and looking at this picture. ...I miss her so much. It seems strange to me she hasn't aged, however. She can stay my little Aya-Chan forever that way. That must seem wrong of me. Wake up, Aya-Chan. Please wake up.

Getting yesterday's visitation put aside for now, yesterday's mission could have gone better. I wrote only a mere fraction of it yesterday. Not even a fraction. It was almost as if the things that _could_ go wrong, went wrong. /facepalm

It started when Tsukiyono gave mis-information about the guards' routine. They were smarter than us this time around. Their pattern was...unpredictable, spontaneous. We should have started "stake out" a few weeks earlier. Apparently two weeks wasn't enough. Sad to say, we should have went with Kudou's method.

"Take them out."

And we usually would, however Persia requested no causalities. Maybe sufficed with knocking them out. We're not careful enough this time. After the mishaps with the guards (in which we just had to knock out every one we saw...), the security system was pretty tough to crack. Hidaka, in the end, broke a side window and we had to deal with the alarm and more guards. But we handled ourselves fairly well. We got to the **DATA CONTROL STATION** and easily enough, slipped out with the **PCD Disk**.

Inside the disk is classified information. I'm not obliged to write it in this mission post. (Which usually Tsukiyono's does for Persia's copy.)

It was nice to get back home to **THE KONEKO HOUSE**. Today was a day off, after a visit from Manx, though. Tsukiyono's trying to get us to watch American movies. I'm not for American horrors and _28 Weeks Later_ didn't really appeal to me. Perhaps _The Forbidden Kingdom_ will.

**  
****8Th-Jun **(_con't_):

Kudou's girlfriend paid us a surprise visit. I'm surprised mostly at Kudou for having a girlfriend. (Given his past) I don't know what to think about her yet. We've only met once before and not even a brief moment. I think she was the background and Kudou just kind of pointed her out.

We were about 15 minutes into _The Forbidden Kingdom_. Kudou gave her the spot between himself and I. She smelled...nice. Ah, I mean, girls do. Aya-Chan did. She does. Yeah...I think I felt a bit awkward. Kudou's such a playboy and to have a girlfriend. It's not my place to say anything. But it's... none of my business.

Where's my head? This post is mostly her. _The Forbidden Kingdom_ was a good movie, I'm surprised to say. The action scenes are so fake, they're very good. She makes funny comments during the movie. I think I found myself trying to hold in chuckles with her comments.

...I'm tired. Yeah, I think I'm going to turn in now and let Kudou have his time with her. Tsukiyono's and Hidaka long ago turned in.

* * *

**oo3**: **Mission Statement** as of **9th-Jun**:

I woke up in a cold sweat. I think I was dreaming about Aya-Chan. or her No, I'm sure it was Aya-Chan. We were sitting in the den watching movies, like we (the gang and myself) were earlier. I was nervous sitting next to Aya-Chan...maybe it was her... This is ridiculous and now I can't go back to sleep.

Maybe I'll prepare the shop for tomorrow's opening. I don't look forward to work. No way in Hell.

Maybe some warm milk, too.

**9th-Jun**, (_con't_):

I guess it's a new day. I feel kind of strange. I need to grasp what day this is. I think I made a mistake on the last entry...or wrote it earlier. _shakes his head in frustration_ Maybe it was yesterday's mission. Kudou seemed to be distracted, as was I (So I was told.) I wonder what's up with him, though. I need to pay a visit to Aya-Chan. There's where my loyalties lay. I need to remind myself?

Enough of jumbled thoughts, this morning's mission statement:

Manx directed us back to _Shinohara's Tech Building_; this time it's their sister site, _Nikitashi Jr. Tech Building_ we're to infiltrate. Apparently the disk we picked up had a copy. Although not heavily guarded, they upped security in case the second disk was to be targeted. Manx directed us to use any means possible getting that copy. Needless to say, this mission went a lot smoother than _Shinohara's_. We were in and out in under two hours. I don't think we ran into an problems and Manx was waiting outside for us.

After thanking us on a job well-done, she took off in Persia's helicopter. It was an odd mission. Kudou was unusually silent. It was after the mission when we were heading back to _Koneko_, he bothered to get back into a chatty mood. Tsukiyono and Hidaka occasionally talking on the way back. I doubt they noticed anything. Kudou's business is his own, however, I would think it would have something to do with his girlfriend, because when Tsukiyono mentioned her visiting us that day, he stiffened.

Anyways, The shop was closed all day, when we got back there was the usual notes and chocolate candy boxes laying about. What to do about those girls?

It's the ninth today, isn't it? Hmm.

* * *

**oo4**: **Mission Statement** as of **10th-Jun**:

I took a nap this afternoon. I just woke up. I'm feeling a lot refreshed. I haven't heard of anything from Manx. I'm guessing there's no mission briefing today.

I'm relieved. I think I'm going to get something to eat now.

**10th-Jun**, (_con't_):

My headache's gotten worse. I couldn't even finish today's shift. I think I'm going to take a rest now. I'll report more about Kudou's strange behavior later when I'm feeling a bit like myself.

* * *

**oo5**: **Mission Statement **as of **13th-Jun**:

I don't believe I've posted in a while. It was another mission, not very eventful. An in and out operation.

I'm visiting Aya-Chan today, though. I need to buy more flowers to brighten her room. It's so gray and drab over there. The first thing I want her to see when she wakes up is flowers me...

* * *

**oo6**: **Mission Statement** as of **16th-Jun**:

Visited Aya-Chan yesterday. Just been busy with the Koneko shop. I'm tired.

* * *

**oo7**: **Mission Statement** as of **23rd-Jun****:**

I think I felt Aya-Chan's hand move. It was enough to make my mood jump from depressed to ecstatic and I think it'll be like this for the rest of the year week! I've been avoiding everyone and even took a motel across town for my own selfish reasons. I'm sure Manx will raise hell when I get back. I just needed a break... a long break with no interruptions of incoming missions. (I'm sure they know where I am by now. I think they're trying to see if I come back on my own. I have been visiting Aya-Chan and I'm sure they would check that first, then follow me...)

Anyways, I'll be going back to the Koneko Shop tomorrow. I feel a bit better because of Aya-Chan's visit today. Plus, I've ran out of food and I kind of miss Tsukiyono's cooking. I feel giddy... not myself. Too much hope, isn't it? Aya-Chan's hand moved...in mine. I can't wait to see her again!

I should go now and see what there is to eat. May as well go out to get something to eat as a small victory!

* * *

**oo8**: **Mission Statement** as of **31-July**:

_It's been a month_!

It's been one thing after another. I can't keep up with these journal entries anymore. Holy fucking Hell, it's very stressful. For now, things are calm and I hope it'll be like this for a long while.

Once I got back to the Koneko House, Manx was surely upset with me. However, that was dismissed as soon as another mission (quite a few, actually) came in one after another. They were simple jobs, but it wasn't the quality, more rather the damn quantity - And boy, what a quantity it was.

Maybe around twenty plus missions. At least twenty. They were mostly assassination jobs, we go in, get out, clean our hands and come back to another mission. The Koneko Shop itself was closed for about two weeks out of this whole month. We're all exhausted and pushed past our limits. I know Kudou is. He's having another fight with his girlfriend. I feel sorry for her.

However, that's their problem.

Tsukiyono's convincing everyone we should see a movie. And maybe out to eat. I could go for some major R&R right about now. But first, I need to visit Aya-Chan before _anything_.

I should really get into more detail about these missions. It's a mission/personal use, however, I hardly see any _use_ for this thing at all. I guess sometimes when I come home, I think about what I can write in this damn thing. Perhaps I need it after all. I'll probably show it to Aya-Chan when she wakes up, too. But get rid of all the unnecessary pages first.

* * *

**Author's note**:

I know that some things were confusing. This is just based on an idea as "What if..." I also know some parts of the journal, he was out of character, however, think as this as an alternate universe. In this alternate universe, some parts of the character's pasts are very well known, and thus, our dear Ran sometimes writes about it. This isn't to be taken so seriously, but isn't all jokes and silliness. And just to make sure no confusion arises, Aya-Chan would be Ran's unconscious sister in the hospital and Aya (Ran) would be referred to as "RAN" in the journals unless stated otherwise. (I don't think I'd be using the name "Aya" to describe Ran.) Also, Ran calls our assassins by their last names: Kudou is Youji, Hidaka is Ken, and Tsukiyono is Omi.


End file.
